closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Village Roadshow Pictures (Australia)
Logo descriptions by mr3urious and LogoArchive Logo captures by LogoArchive and Eric S. 1st Logo (December 5, 1985-1992) Nickname: "V of Gold" Logo: Same as the Roadshow Home Video logo at the time, but the "V" is a darker shade of gold, the text "VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES" is farther from the "V" and the lasers don't form "VILLAGE ROADSHOW CORPORATION" and disappear instead. Variant: A still version exists. Trivia: The logo is based off the Roadshow Home Video logo of the era. Cheesy Factor: Pretty cheesy animation, but looks much better for being in a filmed format. Also, the "VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES" text is cheaply inserted, and the lasers staying intact look like they don't belong in this logo, having no byline to form like in the Roadshow Home Video logo. Plus, when shown in scope the whole thing barely fits within the picture. FX/SFX: Same as the Roadshow Home Video logo, minus the lasers forming the text. None for the still version. Music/Sounds: Same as the Roadshow Home Video logo, otherwise either silence or the opening theme of the trailer''. When ran at 24 frames per second, the pitch is lower as opposed to PAL speed up. Availability: Extremely rare. The still version was seen on trailers for ''Over the Hill ''(1992; can be on the UK VHS of ''Strictly Ballroom) and'' Blood Oath (1990; can be found on the Australian VHS of ''The Fabulous Baker Boys). The full version (without music) has been spotted on an Stan HD print of The Delinquents, while the Australian DVD has the 1998 logo in it's place. A version in 4:3 with the jingle appears on the 1990 UK Warner Home Video VHS and iTunes version (no doubt using the same WHV master in 24fps) of the former. This also appears on at least one widescreen print of Dead Calm before the 1984 WB shield. Don't expect to see it on Live's VHS release of Bloodmoon, though rumors circulate a German Blu-ray (using the Australian theatrical cut) or a Live screener may contain it. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The light effects combined with the darkness will spook some, but it's tamer without that music. Medium to nightmare when the home video music is used. None for the still version. 2nd Logo (1992-April 24, 1998, September 14, 2007) Logo: Same as the Roadshow Films logo of the time, but with "VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES" underneath the "V". Variants: * This logo can be cut short or still for TV show and mini-series. * There is a variation where it just says "VILLAGE ROADSHOW" * The TV version might have the text "A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY". *On The New Adventures of Flipper S1 episode "Treasure Hunt", a blue toned version of the above variant exists. FX/SFX: Same as the Roadshow Films logo. Music/Sounds: The opening or closing theme of the show. On Nightman, it has the Tribune Entertainment music playing over it. Availability: The animated version is seen on The New Adventures of Flipper and Tarzan and the Lost City. The still version can be seen on the mini-series Thorn Birds: The Missing Years, Tales of the South Seas, and the TV show Nightman, among others. This also makes a surprise appearance on December Boys. Don't expect this to appear on Fortress (1993). Scare Factor: None, this is much tamer than the first logo. 3rd Logo October 16, 1998-present) Nicknames: "The Other V of Steel", "V of Heaven" Logo: Sort of like the 1980s New World Pictures logo, we see rows of bars turning inward extremely close to the camera, from bottom to top. A spotlight lights up the background behind them. The spotlight fades as we zoom out to reveal a large stylized filled triangle made up of six progressively smaller V's. "VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES" fades in below. Variants: * The font for "VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES" is now in the Calibri font instead of the corporate one, the entire logo was remade in higher quality, and the color was changed to silver. This variant was first used on Dark Shadows, released on May 11, 2012. * On Ready Player One, the logo is in warp speed. FX/SFX: The forming of the "V", animated by YU+Co. Music/Sounds: * 1998-2005: A shortened version of the Roadshow Films theme. * 2005-: Uses the Roadshow Entertainment music. * 2016-: A nice orchestral tune. First heard on The Brothers Grimsby. * In other cases, it uses the opening movie theme or music from any given soundtrack. Music/Sounds Variant: On Rogue, there is a high toned variant of the 2005 version. Availability: Very common. Appears on many movies produced by Village Roadshow since 1998 like Cats & Dogs, Happy Feet, Zoolander, and No Reservations. The high toned version can be seen on Rogue. It first appeared on Practical Magic, released on October 16, 1998. The last film to use the original variant was The Lucky One, released on April 19, 2012. Scare Factor: None. This is a clean logo.Category:Movie Category:Australia Category:Village Roadshow Limited Category:Television Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia